Communication devices such as User Equipments (UE) are also known as e.g. mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations. A user equipment is enabled to communicate wirelessly in a cellular communications network, wireless communications system, or radio communications system, sometimes also referred to as a cellular radio system or cellular networks. The communication may be performed e.g. between two user equipments, between a user equipment and a regular telephone and/or between a user equipment and a server via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the cellular communications network.
The user equipment may further be referred to as a mobile telephone, cellular telephone, laptop, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), tablet computer, surf plate, just to mention some further examples. The user equipment in the present context may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile devices, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity, such as another user equipment or a server.
The cellular communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area being served by a base station, e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. “eNB”, “eNodeB”, “NodeB”, “B node”, or BTS (Base Transceiver Station), depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. One base station, situated on the base station site, may serve one or several cells.
Further, each base station may support one or several communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipment within range of the base stations.
In some RANs, several base stations may be connected, e.g. by landlines or microwave, to a radio network controller, e.g. a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and/or to each other. The radio network controller, also sometimes termed a Base Station Controller (BSC) e.g. in GSM, may supervise and coordinate various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. GSM is an abbreviation for Global System for Mobile Communications (originally: Groupe Special Mobile).
In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), base stations, which may be referred to as eNodeBs or even eNBs, may be directly connected to one or more core networks.
UMTS is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the GSM, and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for user equipments. The 3GPP has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies.
In the context of this disclosure, the expression downlink (DL) is used for the transmission path from the base station to the user equipment. The expression uplink (UL) is used for the transmission path in the opposite direction i.e. from the user equipment to the base station.
Cellular communication networks in general evolve towards higher data rates, together with improved capacity and coverage. In the 3GPP standardization body, technologies like GSM, HSPA and LTE have been and are currently developed, where LTE is the latest technology standardised. LTE uses an access technology based on OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) for the downlink and Single Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) for the uplink. The resource allocation to user equipments on both DL and UL is performed adaptively by the concept of fast scheduling, taking into account the instantaneous traffic pattern, radio propagation characteristics of each user equipment and the interference situation in the cell. Assigning resources in both DL and UL is performed in a scheduler situated in the eNodeB.
In particular interference from neighbouring cells has impact in LTE and other cellular communications networks, and there is a number of techniques for reducing and managing interference, including for example time and frequency scheduling, frequency selective scheduling, interference control and interference cancellation and reduction, just to mention some. In order to improve performance and continue evolving towards higher data rate and improved efficiency it become increasingly desirable to use more than one such technique at the same time, in the same system. However, it is not automatically so that different techniques by default are compatible with each other. Also, different techniques may negatively affect each other in various ways if used at the same time, at least without some further adaptation.